


Welcome Back, Potter

by sassy_cissa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/pseuds/sassy_cissa
Summary: Harry and Draco know just how to start the new school year.





	Welcome Back, Potter

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge. The prompt was: Back to Hogwarts and the word limit was 191. And yes I know it says 192 words...apparently AO3 thinks HTML coding is a word. *headdesk*

"Oh Merlin. There…right there!" Harry cried out, trying to ignore the mop handle bouncing off the side of his head with each of Draco’s thrusts.

“Quiet, Potter. Are you trying to alert everyone we're in here?”

Harry moaned against his fist. "It wasn't my idea to be tossed into the broom cupboard for a shag, was it?"

Draco slid his hand under Harry's shirt, tugging at the nipple ring there, the one Harry hadn’t shown to anyone else. Harry shivered, his arse clenching tight around Draco's cock. One more thrust and Harry was coming so hard his legs nearly buckled. Draco wasn’t far behind.

A quick Cleaning Charm later, they pulled their clothes together and stepped out of the cupboard, into the hall.

Draco gave Harry a quick kiss. "Let's go to dinner before we're missed."

As he spoke, the Headmistress stepped from behind a tapestry. "A bit late for that, gentlemen. I'm fairly certain even the centaurs in the Forbidden Forest heard you."

Harry blushed; Draco looked at his feet.

McGonagall’s eyebrow went up. "Perhaps next year, Professors, you could have your annual _welcome back shag_ in your own quarters?"


End file.
